Petite voix
by Audace
Summary: Je suis en toi, n'oublie pas. Je suis cette fameuse petite voix qui te souffle tout ce que tu cherches à éviter de penser. Tout ce qui te passe par la tête, je l'entends. Tu n'es pas fou, non. Ou peut-être juste fou de lui.


_Bon, ben... Que dire aujourd'hui ? Tout d'abord, ma bêta en avait marre que j'écrive des trucs qu'elle qualifiait de « trop niais », donc ceci est une petite vengeance, pas niaise du tout. N'empêche que moi, je considère pas ce que j'écris comme niais. Hein, les gens, que c'est pas trop niais ce que j'écris ? Elle me fait douter la méchante Plyne.  
>Enfin, donc tout ce petit os a été écrit hier, je me suis bien amusée, à partir d'une idée totalement vague et délirante. Mais bon, je vais rien dire et vous laisser découvrir ça au cours de votre lecture.<em>

_Côté disclaimer, je pense qu'il n'y a pas besoin de préciser, je suis toujours une idiote pas capable d'écrire sur ses propres personnages donc je vais voler ceux de JKR. Cependant, vu que JKR a obligé Harry et Drago à être hétéros et à épouser deux filles, je considère que le Drago et le Harry qui sont présentés ici sont plus à moi qu'à elle, parce que comme ça c'est encore plus glorifiant pour moi. _

_Voilà... Je pense que je vais vous laisser lire, j'ai rien à dire de plus aujourd'hui. J'suis pas bavarde, il faut que j'aille faire les soldes et trouver des fringues pour essayer d'intéresser les garçons mignons qui sont pas gays xD_

_N'oubliez pas la review finale avant de partir !_

* * *

><p>Ça avait commencé comme toujours. Une rencontre hasardeuse à une soirée de gala. C'était ça qui était chiant maintenant que vous étiez tous les deux dans le même milieu, vous deviez toujours être présents aux mêmes petites fêtes ridicules. Bon, tu trouvais ça ridicule. Lui, il adorait ça. Parader au bras d'une fille différente à chaque fois, exulter sa richesse, sa beauté et sa réussite... Oui, il fallait le dire, il adorait ça. Toi, ça te donnait juste envie de vomir.<p>

Et tu étais là, comme un con, à tenir une coupe de champagne vide. C'était peut-être la troisième. Ou bien la quatrième. Tu détestais le champagne, mais tu avais besoin d'alcool dans le sang pour tenir jusque la fin de la soirée. Ou bien juste pour t'empêcher de te jeter sur lui. C'était comme ça, à chaque fois. Toi, qui rentrait à moitié bourré, et lui, parfait, sobre, beau, noble et toujours classe. Insupportable. Tu voulais vraiment lui en coller une. Ça devrait être interdit d'avoir une telle maîtrise de soi, c'est bien ce que tu penses ?

Tu reposas ton verre, décidant fermement que ce serait le dernier. À partir du moment où tu perdais le compte, il valait mieux que tu arrêtes. Ce qu'il faudrait arrêter, aussi, c'était de le fixer. Ça allait finir par être remarqué, tu sais. Tu regardes l'heure. Et oui, il te faut encore rester un bout de temps. Tu détestes peut-être cela, mais il est obligatoire pour toi d'être présent à un certain nombre de galas. Tu en as manqué trop ces derniers temps... Tu auras beau essayer éternellement, il te faudra pourtant le croiser, sois-en certain. Le mieux ne serait-il pas de l'affronter, une bonne fois pour toute ?

Un jour viendra où les coups bas, les insultes et les paroles lancés dans le dos de l'autre ne suffiront plus. Il te demandera des comptes. Et ce jour-là, tu répondras quoi ? Comment comptes-tu expliquer le fait que toi, idole par excellence de l'entente inattendue et du pardon, tu te comportes avec lui comme s'il n'avait pas changé ? Les journaux le crient et même tes amis le disent. Il a changé. Alors que lui diras-tu, le jour où il viendra te demander des explications ? Le jour où tes regards assassins, tes poings crispés et tes lèvres aux mots hargneux l'irriteront au point qu'il cesse cette espèce de guerre froide entre vous, qui fait que vous ne vous parlez jamais et vous insultez par le biais de vos amis et des personnes autour de vous ? Hein, Harry, que diras-tu ?

Vas-y, tournes-toi Harry. Fais comme si tu n'entendais pas cette petite voix, qui te souffle ces mots. Fais comme si je n'existais pas. C'est plus simple, non ? Ignorer la vérité. S'illusionner sur ses pensées. Nier, c'est comme respirer. Simple, oui. Comme te tourner et sourire faussement alors que tu sais pertinemment que la seule chose que tu veux faire, c'est continuer à le dévorer du regard.

Et oui, Harry, moi je sais. Je suis en toi, n'oublie pas. Je suis cette fameuse petite voix qui te souffle tout ce que tu cherches à éviter de penser. Tout ce qui te passe par la tête, je l'entends. Tu n'es pas fou, non. Ou peut-être juste fou de lui. Et oui, je sais aussi que j'ai un humour pourri. Faudra faire avec, tu as le même. Je sais tout ce à quoi tu penses, tout ce que tu espères. Je sais qu'au fond, tu as ce rêve qu'un jour il oublie toutes ces greluches pendues à son bras et se tourne vers toi afin de te faire une déclaration belle et pleine d'amour. C'est fou ce que les Serpentards ont raison ; les Gryffondors sont des romantiques... Tu sais que tant de mièvrerie est presque écœurante ? Je suppose que je n'ai pas le droit de t'en vouloir, tu nous as tous sauvé ! Alléluia !

Oui, je sais, tu détestes aussi qu'on te traite en héros. T'es chiant, tu sais ça ? Tu pourrais pas aimer quelque chose parfois ? Ah si ! Lui. Oh, ne me fais pas le coup du mec ulcéré que je puisse penser quelque chose comme ça, si je le pense c'est que tu le penses aussi. Bien sûr que oui, tu le hais. Tu le hais, parce qu'il ne voit pas que tu l'aimes. Tu le hais d'être aussi beau, aussi parfait, alors que tu te rabaisses sans cesse pour ne voir que tes défauts. Tu le hais. Tu le hais de te faire l'aimer, dans ce cas. Ne fais pas ta prude, Potter, je le sais.

Tu voudrais qu'il te voit ? T'es con, franchement. Tu es celui qui a enclenché ce conflit et maintenant tu te lamentes sur ton triste sort ? Si tu avais été un peu moins Gryffondor romantique et un peu plus Gryffondor courageux, tu aurais pu être celui qui se baladait à son bras, en ce moment. Oh, et je t'en prie, ne pense même pas à combien cela te ravirait ! On croirait une fillette qui rêve du prince charmant. La seule différence, c'est que tu es bel et bien un mec, je te signale que je suis aussi là quand tu te douches aussi et que j'en profite (bien sûr que j'en profite, Potter ! Je suis _UNE_ voix, idiot!), et que ton prince charmant il a un balai à monter en guise de cheval blanc.

… J'y crois pas, Potter ! Je suis une petite voix dans ta tête de cinglé et j'aurais pas accepté le job si on m'avait dit que t'étais qu'un pervers. Un balai _volant_. Pour venir à ton secours ! C'est bien un mec ça, de penser toujours avec ses hormones. J'aurais presque pitié de l'excès de testostérone qui coule dans tes veines si je n'étais pas envoyée dans ta tête pour t'aider à régler ce problème. J'emploierais des mesures radicales : tu vas finir dans son lit pour régler ce problème, c'est lourd d'être pervers à ce point.

Oui, je sais, tu ne crois pas en Merlin et toutes ces conneries. T'as bien raison, ils n'existent pas. Moi par contre, si. Alors ne me demande pas qui m'envoie et bois ton verre ! T'avais pas décidé d'arrêter pour ce soir, toi ? J'en connais un qui va encore rentrer saoul ce soir... Bof, avec un peu de chance, bourré tu trouveras quelqu'un à mettre dans ton lit. Eh ! J'suis là pour régler tes problèmes, ne t'offusque donc pas si je te considère comme un morceau de viande. Et puis, c'est ce que t'es non ? Un morceau de viande rempli de testostérone, le tout emballé sous une bien belle apparence qu'on a envie de croquer. C'est du gâchis, Harry. Tu voudrais pas virer hétéro, juste pour me faire plaisir ? Comment ça tu m'aimes pas ? J'y crois pas, j'viens t'aider et toi, tu es juste un ingrat ?

Comme ça t'es ni petit ni gros ? Et ça ose dire quelque chose sur mon humour après ? Un ingrat, de ingratitude, pas un nain gras. Tu fais, vraiment, vraiment, pitié. L'alcool et les hormones ne font pas bon ménage, mon p'tit Ryry. Oui, je sais, tu hais ce surnom. Fallait pas te moquer de mon humour, je suis une petite voix très susceptible, vois-tu.

Oh, plutôt que de te plaindre, finis donc cette coupe ! C'est pas parce que tu aimes pas le champagne que c'est mon cas. Je peux pas en boire alors fais-moi plaisir par procuration. Et arrête de détourner mes phrases ! Pourquoi de toutes les personnes qui ont besoin d'aide, il a fallu qu'on me catapulte dans un mec ? C'est une espèce qui pense de façon trop licencieuse pour ma santé mentale. Et arrête de penser qu'étant une petite voix je n'ai pas de santé mentale ! Tu n'es qu'un goujat, Potter. Je sais plus si j'ai envie de te faire finir dans le lit de Malefoy. Tournes-toi un peu et regarde ce mec là-bas. Oui, le gros qui commence à avoir une calvitie, qui porte des lunettes encore plus laides que les tiennes et qui a l'air d'être constipé.

Eh bien figures-toi que, si j'en ai trop marre de toi, je donne le boulot à une collègue en lui précisant bien que c'est avec lui que tu dois finir. Je te trouve soudainement silencieux. Oui, il est vraiment laid. Bon, maintenant qu'on s'est mis d'accord, tu me fais confiance ? Comment ça pas totalement ? Mais non, je ne suis pas une manipulatrice. Je suis juste une petite voix super gentille qui ne veut que ton bonheur ! Et oui, je parle de moi à la troisième personne. Je suis narcissique, et alors ? Le mec sur qui tu flashes aussi, et moi en plus j'ai le droit : je suis dans la tête du super-héros national.

Arrête de faire des grimaces à chaque fois que je dis une connerie, t'es pas sorti sinon. Les gens te regardent bizarrement.

Oui, voilà, va donc prendre l'air sur le balcon. Il est évident que t'as trop bu, les gens te laisseront tranquille. Il est de notoriété publique que tu es invivable dès que tu es bourré. Violent aussi. Je me demande si c'est ce qu'il faut pour attirer ton blond ? Il est peut-être maso ? Et arrête de virer mièvre, c'est pas parce que j'ai dit qu'il était _ton_ blond que le monde était devenu rose. On continue la déforestation et la création de maïs transgénique. C'est pas parce que je suis douée et que tu finiras heureux en amour (et au pieu, comme ça ça rime, je suis une poétesse dans l'âme. Mais tu vas arrêter de croire que j'ai pas d'âme ? J'ai une âme et une santé mentale, même si je suis une petite voix !) que le monde a arrêté d'être injuste, insupportable et con.

T'as vraiment un humour merdique, tu vois les blagues que tu me fais faire ? Heureux au pieu... Et arrête de rire tout seul, même si tu es saoul tu dois garder une certaine image. Tu crois vraiment que Malefoy-je-suis-parfait-et-toujours-impeccable-au-point-que-c'en-est-vraiment-insupportable acceptera de sortir avec un mec qui se marre seul sur un balcon lorsqu'il a trop bu ? Non, voilà, alors arrête de rigoler.

Je pense sincèrement que tu as plus de chance de te balader sur le Chemin de Traverse déguisé en lapin rose le jour de Noël que de sortir avec Malefoy, vu où en sont les choses entre vous. Oh, non ! S'il te plait, ne pique pas une crise maintenant ! Non, non, non... Bien, reprends-toi. Écoute, je vais tout arranger, mais ne te mets pas à pleurer. C'est encore pire que de rire tout seul. T'es vraiment grave bourré.

Bien, c'est mieux. Alors, je sais ce qu'on va faire, tu m'écoutes ? Oui, bien. Tu vas tenter de marcher droit, remercier la maîtresse de maison pour sa merveilleuse réception, même si on est parfaitement d'accord sur le fait qu'elle n'est qu'une pétasse qui a épousé un vieux riche pour son argent et te voulais à sa fête pour faire genre qu'elle valait quelque chose, puis rentrer chez toi pour dessaouler. Demain, une fois le mal de crâne passé, on réfléchira.

* * *

><p>Oh putain, Potter... Aïe ! Ok, ne bouge pas ! Oui, oui, j'arrête de crier. Damned, mais c'est quoi cette gueule de bois... Mais, ma parole, t'as aucune résistance à l'alcool. J'ai jamais vu personne dans un tel état après même pas six ou sept coupes de champagne. Toi, tu arrêtes immédiatement l'alcool. Je ne supporterais pas un autre mal de tête. Oui, vas-y, cours vomir. Je te soutiens, les hauts de cœur mentaux c'est super désagréable. La vie d'une petite voix n'est pas toujours facile...<p>

Harry, s'il te plait, pas si fort la lumière... Oui, voilà, tout doux. Comment est-ce que j'arrive à avoir un discours cohérent, moi ? Oui, sous la douche. Froide, de préférence, ça te remettra peut-être les idées en place et moi j'irais mieux. T'es con, Potter, c'est quoi ces questions ? Bien sûr que je vais pas bien, je suis liée à toi, pauvre idiot ! Tu vas mal, je vais mal, tu souffres, je souffre, tu meurs, j'me barre.

Mais t'inquiètes pas, te faire mourir n'est pas dans mon contrat. Enfin, bon, ça pourrait t'arriver, vu comment tu résistes à l'alcool on va éviter de passer par la case drogue, toi et moi, j'ai pas envie que tu fasses une overdose pour un pauvre rail. Et puis, de toute façon, la drogue, c'est mal. Suffit de voir la gueule des camés, t'auras pas envie de leur ressembler.

Bon, maintenant, prépares-toi, il faut qu'on ait un plan d'attaque. Oui, je sais ce que ça fait d'avoir une gueule de bois, je te signale que, grâce à toi, je l'ai aussi ! Sauf que tu bosses dans le même département que Malefoy et que lui, il va y être à huit heures tapantes, frais comme un gardon, même si j'ai du mal à imaginer Malefoy en gardon... Enfin, passons, il faut qu'il voit que tu es capable d'être vivant après une soirée trop arrosée.

Il faut qu'il remarque que tu existes. Il le sait et je suis persuadée qu'il te regarde à la dérobée, comme tu le fais avec lui, donc il faut l'étonner. Le surprendre. En gros, faut qu'il comprenne que tu n'es pas qu'un pauvre type qui a eu son job grâce au fait qu'il a tué le vilain méchant et qui, mine de rien, bosse. Parce que vu le nombre de matins où tu me sembles arriver en retard au vu de tes pensées, on pourrait se demander si tu as les mêmes horaires que les gens qui bossent avec toi.

Bon, allez, prépares-toi ! Je sais, t'as pas envie. Tu crois que j'ai envie de réfléchir à comment te caser avec un mec d'aussi glacial qu'un iceberg alors que j'ai un mal de crâne pas possible moi ? Non, alors bouge ton petit cul appétissant et va au Ministère. Tu connais le chemin, je pense. Oh, et pendant que j'y pense, avant de poser ta main sur cette poignée et de sortir, il faudrait peut-être te changer et passer un pantalon, non ? Oui, j'me disais aussi... Si te balader à moitié à poil dans les couloirs du Ministère avait été ton plan drague, je démissionnais.

Bon, je pense que c'est mieux là. T'es toujours aussi mal coiffé mais ça peut être vu comme charmant. Oui, je sais t'as mal à la tête. Et moi, tu crois que je suis comment ? Enfin, tu ressembles pas trop à un zombie ambulant, je pense que c'est le mieux qu'on puisse faire. On y va !

Tu pourrais montrer un peu plus de joie, c'est ton futur-copain qu'on va voir. Oui, accessoirement on va bosser. Enfin, tu vas bosser, compte pas sur moi pour t'aider, j'ai déjà assez à faire avec mon job.

Tu sais, j'arrive pas à croire que vous vous parliez jamais. Je veux dire, certes vous êtes cinq dans la pièce, mais vos bureaux son côte à côte. Jamais de chez jamais ? Donc vous balancez l'un sur l'autre en parlant avec vos collègues ? Et pour les missions, vous faites comment ? Ah, ok... Forcément, si la dernière fois vous avez fini à l'hosto, je comprends que votre chef vous mette plus ensemble. Pourquoi il vous a carrément pas changé de service pour vous séparer ? Parce que vous êtes les meilleurs ? Et c'est moi qui était narcissique hier soir ? Frimeur, va.

Enfin, aujourd'hui et grâce à moi, tout cela va changer. Déjà, tu vas prendre l'ascenseur juste devant toi pour descendre à ton niveau. Je sais, tu préfères les escaliers, mais fais ce que je te dis ! Voilà. Sois pas surpris, si je te le demandais y avait bien une raison. Le fait que je l'ai vu entrer dedans est la meilleure qui soit. Si tu étais poli, tu le saluerais... En gros, ça veut dire salue-le ! Mais t'attends quoi ? Putain, t'es con. Timide ? Bien sûr que non t'es pas timide, t'es juste con. Tu le dévores tellement du regard qu'il pourrait être gommé par tes yeux, mais t'es pas fichu de lui dire bonjour ? Je sais, vous vous êtes pas parlés depuis trois ans, mais je te rappelle que c'est ta faute. Fallait pas te comporter comme le pauvre imbécile arriéré que tu peux être.

J'en reviens toujours pas tu sais. C'est dans ton cerveau et tu y penses constamment, alors j'y ai accès, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est un rêve. Ou un cauchemar, au choix. C'est le genre de conneries qui rend ma tâche presque impossible. Oh, eh ! Tu déprimes pas encore, je suis la meilleure alors j'y arriverais. Tu finiras avec ton beau blond. Même si je trouve que c'est vraiment du gâchis que deux aussi beaux mecs sortent ensembles. Et pour les pauvres jeunes filles, alors ? C'est même plus possible de leur en laisser un morceau.

Enfin, bon, revenons à notre sujet. Tu sais, si tu veux aller bosser tu devrais sortir à ce niveau, avec lui. Attends un peu, ralentis. Le rattrape pas ! Il a un de ces culs... Miam. Eh ! Enlève tes yeux de là, tu dois pas te faire chopper. Discrétion mon Harry, discrétion. Moi je peux regarder autant que je veux, vu que je peux rien faire d'autre. Ça, c'est une vraie raison de déprimer, figures-toi. Être amenée à aider des mecs super canons à se trouver l'âme-sœur et ne même pas pouvoir profiter d'eux... Ah, faut absolument que je trouve le moyen de compenser cette injustice.

Euh... Ryry, tu m'avais pas dit que vous étiez cinq dans cette pièce ? Parce que là, y a que lui et toi. Toi et lui, lui et toi... Oh, j'pourrais faire une jolie chanson sur ça. Ouais, t'as raison ce serait trop mièvre. Tu pourrais faire ça alors ! Toi, t'es romantique alors ça passerait. Je t'aiderais pour les paroles, c'est évident que sans moi tu t'en sortirais pas.

Enfin bon, il semblerait qu'il n'y ait que lui et toi dans cette pièce. Bon, c'est très bien. Plus propice aux rapprochements. Oh, je t'en prie, ne fait pas encore ton puceau ! Tu comptes t'asseoir un jour ou pas ? Il t'a remarqué, ok, mais il te regarde plus comme un fou qu'autre chose. Tiens, profites-en pour le saluer !

Eh ben voilà, c'était pas si dur... Bon, il a l'air d'avoir avalé un melon entier et d'être en train de s'étouffer, mais je pense que c'est une bonne chose. Il ne va pas cesser de t'observer de toute la journée pour chercher ce qui cloche. Il pourrait au moins répondre celui-là ! Ah, les gens de nos jours... Plus aucune éducation, même chez les riches.

Bon, allez, au boulot toi ! T'as vraiment rien compris à la vie, mon pauvre Harry. Tu bosses et moi je glande en réfléchissant à comment faire pour vous rapprocher toi et ton Malefoy d'amour. Ça ferait trop louche si tu te mettais à lui taper la causette subitement, vu que quand il est revenu de ses études il y a un peu plus de trois ans tu l'as insulté comme pas possible et a ré-enclenché votre petite guerre.

N'empêche, c'est vachement con ce que tu as fait. Je veux bien que tu aies été surpris de le voir après vos cinq années de séparation, que ton cœur n'ait fait qu'un bond en comprenant que tu l'aimais toujours et que tu n'aies pas su comment réagir, mais c'était un peu excessif. Si tu avais eu un cerveau, tu aurais su que devenir son ami aurait été mieux, tu aurais pu te rapprocher de lui plus facilement après. Maintenant, qui est-ce qui doit réfléchir comme une malade pour réparer tes bêtises ? C'est bibi ! Déprimant de voir comment les gens sont incapables de réfléchir par eux-mêmes... Heureusement que je suis là pour réparer leurs conneries.

Mais arrête de penser que tu es fou, je t'ai déjà dit que tu l'étais pas. Considère-moi comme ta conscience ou je sais pas quoi. Je suis ton Jiminy Cricket ! Mouais, t'as raison, c'est moyen comme titre... Enfin bon, je suis plutôt un espèce de guide spirituel. Tu avais besoin d'aide parce que ton cas devenait désespéré et je suis apparue il y a quelques jours. J'ai gardé le silence et je t'ai observé puis j'ai décrété que ton cas était vraiment grave et que mon aide était nécessaire, donc je me suis mise à te parler. Sitôt que je serais sûre que tu finiras en couple avec lui, je disparaîtrais. Tu n'es pas fou et tu n'es pas le seul à qui ça arrive. Si ça se trouve, ton blondinet aussi a le droit à une petite voix agaçante qui lui torture les méninges. Sauf que, lui, il est assez doué pour ne pas faire de grimaces à tout bout de champ.

Enfin, enfin... Pourquoi faut toujours que tu compliques tout toi ? Tu veux vraiment passer voir tes amis aujourd'hui ? Roh... Tu m'embêtes, franchement Potter. Je suis là pour te mettre en couple avec l'autre blondinet sexy qui est en face de toi, pas pour faire tapisserie pendant que tu vas causer avec tes amis. Mais oui, bien sûr que je suis ravie de savoir que Ginny Weasley est enceinte de Théodore Nott et que tu vas être le parrain de leur gosse, mais si ça ne m'aide pas dans ma quête, alors je n'y vois aucun intérêt ! Ah, tout de suite ça en a un autre. Alors comme ça c'est Malefoy qui sera le parrain du jumeau de ton filleul... Oui, on va peut-être aller voir tes deux copains. Faudra juste s'arranger pour tomber sur l'autre futur-parrain.

Oui, je sais que je suis machiavélique, merci. En attendant, si tu pouvais te concentrer sur tes dossiers, ou tout du moins faire style que tu bosses. Moi je surveille ton grand et sexy blond, je bave mentalement et je fais tourner mes méninges dans ton intérêt.

Euh, c'est qui celui-là ? Ben celui qui court dans le couloir et qui fonce vers nous. Eh ! Pourquoi tu te lèves toi ? Ton patron ? Comment ça une urgence sur le terrain ? Hein ! Mais... Attends, j'y comprends rien moi ! Oh... Ah... Ok. Vas-y. Cours, putain ! Eh ! Nan, attends Malefoy ! T'as entendu ton boss, oui ou merde ? Vous devez y aller ensembles ! Ah, j'suis douée quand même. Voilà, même une urgence et des mecs en train de balancer des sorts dans tous les sens sur une rue passante peut être détourné à mon avantaaaage !

Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait ! Putain, ne refais jamais ça. Transplanage d'urgence ou je sais pas quoi, ne refais jamais ça. Surtout pas après avoir bu comme un ivrogne la veille. T'as peut-être l'habitude, mais moi je suis une petite voix qui n'a jamais été catapultée dans le corps d'un Auror de terrain surentrainé. Eh ! Mais pourquoi tu cours si vite ? Pour arrêter le criminel ? Ah, oui, j'peux rien dire là. Enfin, si, j'peux te soutenir. Tu veux que je fasse la pom-pom girl ? Je sais faire, tu sais ? Mentalement ça donne... Oh mais quelle vulgarité ! Tu pouvais être plus gentil. T'aurais eu l'air moins con en tout cas si tu me l'avais demandé gentiment plutôt que de crier un « Ta gueule » en pleine course au beau milieu de la rue. Enfin, j'ai compris, j'me tais.

….

Il est là ! Tout droit ! Fais gaffe, il t'a vu ! Eh, mais quel con celui-là ! Attends un peu que je l'attrape, il me sentirais passer ce fils de pute. Là ! Celui-là ! Eh, il essaye de s'en prendre à ton prince le petit là-bas ! Attention, il te vise celui dans ton dos ! Eh, oh ! Mais j'vais me faire tuer moi ! C'est trop dangereux ton job. Là! Aaaaaah. J'ai fait une crise cardiaque mentale moi. Évite de me refaire ce genre de frayeeeeeeeur !  
>Putain, Potter, refais-ça et je te découpe en tous petits morceaux avant de te donner à manger en purée à Malefoy. Comment ça je suis pas effrayante ? Trucide plutôt cette bande d'idiot au lieu de me parler !<p>

Non, mais, j'vous jure. Ça se dit Auror et ça tape la discut' à sa petite voix intérieure en pleine bataille. N'importe quoi. Y a ton blondinet qu'est en mauvaise posture, tu devrais l'aider si tu veux pas être veuf avant d'être marié. Oh, pas la peine de m'engueuler, j'ai pas dit qu'il était nul, juste en mauvaise posture. On dirait une fiancée qui défend bec et ongle son copain. Pathétique.

Eh ! Mais qui c'est le con qui reste encore en vie. T'étais pas censé les avoir déjà tous tués, toi ? Oui, bon, emprisonnés si tu préfères. Je sais, t'es pas un tueur. N'empêche, fais ton boulot avant de mettre ta vie en danger, j'ai peur pour moi.

Ben oui, si tu claques ça veut dire que j'aurais pas réussi ma mission et du coup toutes mes statistiques vont être foirées. Quand je te dis que je suis la meilleure c'est parce que j'ai toujours réussi à rendre heureuses les personnes dont j'étais chargée. Je ne suis pas que narcissique, tu sais, je suis douée aussi.

Bon, va voir ton copain, c'est une bonne occasion pour lui parler. Interdiction de lui taper dessus cette fois, que ton chef ne regrette pas de vous avoir envoyés tous les deux. Enfin, heureusement que les renforts sont arrivés, vous auriez été mal sinon. Oh, c'est bon, j'ai rien dit ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre ? Toi et Malefoy êtes les meilleurs et vous seriez venus à bout de ces douze cinglés tout seuls ? L'union rend peut-être forts, mais l'idiotie rend surtout morts.

Comment ça qu'est-ce que tu lui dis ? Tu sais pas ? Mais fallait pas commencer à marcher vers lui dans ce cas ! Maintenant il te regarde bizarrement... Je sais, demandes-lui comment il va ! N'hésite pas à prendre un ton inquiet, ça peut que faire bien.

Ouch... Bon, il l'a peut-être pas pris comme je l'espérais. Je crois qu'il t'en veut. Bon, il a ses raisons. Oh, enlève donc cet air de dépressif de ton visage, tu as parfaitement mérité de te faire envoyer sur les roses. Que ce soit pas gagné ne signifie pas que c'est perdu ! Toi et moi, surtout moi en fait, on réussira ! Et encore une fois, moi je ne gagnerais rien à m'être cassé la tête pour une autre personne... Alors que toi tu t'enverras en l'air avec ton nouveau mec. C'est moi qui ait le droit d'être dépressive ici, pas toi.

Oh, mais je te dis de pas faire cette tête là. On dirait que tu cherches la meilleure corde pour te pendre. Certes, il t'a dit de fermer ta gueule et que t'inquiéter pour lui était un peu fort étant donné que tu étais le premier à le frapper, mais tu l'avais cherché non ? Si tu veux le conquérir, il va falloir le mériter. Et faire des efforts. Si tu n'en es pas conscient, je m'en vais. Je peux aider, pas faire des miracles.

* * *

><p>Ce que tu dois faire ? Pourquoi j'en saurais quelque chose moi ? Tu viens d'aller combattre une bande de fous dans la rue, c'est toi l'Auror ici, c'est toi qui doit savoir ce que tu dois faire. T'as pas un rapport à rédiger ou je sais pas quoi ? Si, ben vas-y ? Avec Malefoy ? Hum... Ouais. Ok. Ouais... Non... Roh, j'en sais rien ! J'suis pas omnisciente non plus, comment je pourrais savoir ce qu'il pense en ce moment.<p>

Bon, tu es là, tu dois faire ton job. Alors tu retournes dans ton bureau et tu fais ton rapport. Si Malefoy est là, tu t'installes face à lui et lui parle comme si de rien n'était, vous êtes juste deux collègues, sinon tu commences seul, il finira bien par arriver. De toute façon, il ne pourra pas se défiler cette fois-ci, c'est de son job qu'on parle.

Donc, on va jouer sur le côté collègue. Évite les regards langoureux dans ce cas, hein. Juste pour information. Évite de le regarder en fait, sauf lorsque vous parlez. Il doit s'interroger bien assez sur ton soudain changement de comportement, donc il va t'observer et le mieux c'est qu'il ne se rende pas compte que tu l'observes aussi. Tant que je ne sais pas comment il pourrait réagir, on ne fait rien qui puisse être considéré comme « de trop ».

Bon, il est déjà là. Bien, c'est sûrement mieux. Prend ta chaise et place-toi à son bureau. Voilà, tu prends tes feuilles pour le rapport et tu lui parles. Comment veux-tu que je sache ce que tu dois lui dire ? Encore une fois, c'est toi l'Auror, tu sais mieux que moi faire un rapport. Comment tu parlerais à n'importe quel collègue ?

Mais... Qui c'est celui là ? Et puis pourquoi il apporte un déjeuner à ton homme ? Oh, sois pas jaloux, il est trop niais pour que ton Malefoy s'y intéresse. Une vraie fille. Oh.. Mais... Intéressant. Comment ça qu'est-ce que j'ai vu ? T'es vraiment aveugle Ryry ? Ton Malefoy a beau ne se promener qu'avec des filles, je peux t'assurer qu'il s'intéresse aussi aux garçons. Tu n'as vraiment pas vu le regard qu'il avait ? La façon dont il avait les yeux fixés sur les fesses de ce mec ne laisse aucun doute là-dessus. Mais je t'ai dit de pas être jaloux ! Tu me fais confiance, non ?

Je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu ce silence et te dire que, puisque je suis la meilleure, ce blondinet finira prisonnier de ton lit, de tes draps et de tes bras, et non pas de ceux de cette tapette qui vient de lui amener à boire. Et après, on se demande d'où vienne les préjugés sur les gays efféminés. C'est évident, il suffit de voir ce mec. Oui, je suis très investie dans ma mission et j'insulte autant que je veux les gens qui s'opposent à mon but. Qui ça importe que je sois presque vulgaire ? À part toi, personne n'est au courant.

Et bouges un peu tes fesses, toi aussi, il te regarde bizarrement. Tu as encore fait une grimace sans raison. Il va penser que tu es fou, lui aussi.

C'est barbant d'être Auror, mon pauvre gars. Je m'ennuie comme une dingue. Rapport, rapport, rapport... Pourquoi il vous faut six heures pour boucler un rapport ? Finissez ça ! Je m'ennuie...

Oh, tient, il se lève. Comment ça il va dîner ? Ah, oui, il est déjà l'heure de dîner ? Vous avez passé quasiment toute la journée à faire ce fichu rapport... Oh... Merlin, je m'ennuie ! J'ai déjà halluciné quand vous avez dû déjeuner sur vos bureaux pour ne pas abandonner vos rapports, mais toute l'après-midi passée à plancher dessus ?

Il va chez Weasley et Nott ? Vraiment ? Merveilleux ! Nan, tu ne le suis pas. Laisses-le ranger ses affaires, fais la même chose et pars comme tous les soirs. Tu rentres chez toi, tu dînes et tu suis mes consignes. Voilà, direction la porte, comme s'il n'était pas là...  
>Oh.. Ah.. Ooooh... C'est très intéressant ça... Comment ça qu'est-ce qui est intéressant ? Je ne vais pas tout te dire, ma parole ! Suis juste mes instructions, et nous arriverons à notre but.<p>

Tu vas transplaner ? Merci de me prévenir, mais je suis quand même malade. Beuh... La prochaine fois, préviens avant, pas après.

* * *

><p>Bon, bien. Ça fait près de trois heures que Malefoy a quitté le Ministère, il est presque vingt-deux heures, je pense que c'est bon. Toujours ok pour me faire confiance, Harry ? Fabuleux, tu réponds enfin « oui ». Alors va m'ouvrir ton armoire. Oh, mais non, n'ait pas peur. Tu es traumatisé par ton armoire ou quoi ? Bien, très bien. Tu as des fringues portables, ça tombe bien. Alors... Enfile moi cette chemise blanche, ça fera super bien ressortir tes yeux et contrastera avec ta peau hâlée, et un jean noir. Non, pas celui là, l'autre ! Plus près du corps, ça ira mieux.<p>

Mets-toi face au miroir. Oui, définitivement oui, tu es à tomber. Hum... Passe la main dans tes cheveux et déboutonne légèrement le haut de ta chemise. Sexy... Si j'avais des mains, tu serais déjà à moitié nu. S'il te résiste, alors je lui décerne une palme.

Comment ça qui ? Tu as toujours rien compris ? T'es lent à la détente, Potter. Je te fais enfiler des vêtements qui te font être à tomber par terre et un jean tellement près du corps que tu en deviens un appel à la luxure et tu as toujours rien compris ? On va voir ton prince charmant, mon petit Ryry. Et ce soir, j'espère bien que je pourrais quitter ton esprit étriqué, je m'ennuie avec toi, moi. Je pensais que ce serait excitant d'être dans la vie d'une star, d'un héros, mais non. Tout ce que tu sais faire, c'est te saouler et te lamenter. Alors, l'autre blondinet a intérêt à te faire crier, que je puisse me barrer.

Non, c'est pas que je t'aime pas, juste que je m'ennuie. Tu comprends, j'aime l'adrénaline, pas les journées passées à faire des rapports ennuyants. Enfin, c'était sympa aussi avec toi, mais si je pouvais te caser et passer à autre chose ce serait bien. Bon, alors, tu transplanes ? Je me prépare mentalement à la sensation désagréable qui viendra.

Comment ça transplaner où ? HARRY ! Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je veux partir. Tu es lourd et tu comprends rien. Vraiment rien. Mais chez tes copains dont tu vas être le parrain d'un bout de leur progéniture ! Là où il est quoi. Il doit probablement papoter joyeusement avec eux, alors tu t'incrustes et tu prétends vouloir voir comment va la maîtresse de maison enceinte jusqu'aux yeux ou une connerie du style.

Hum, jolie baraque. Je déteste toujours autant transplaner, mais ils ont une jolie maison. Plus que la tienne, qui est une vrai garçonnière : délabrée, pas rangée et pas nettoyée. Si je dois rester ici avec toi, tu déménages chez tes potes, ok ?

Bon, tu sonnes ? Oh... Elle est vraiment enceinte jusqu'aux yeux celle-là. Je dirais même qu'on ne voit plus que ses cheveux, tellement tout son corps a disparu. Comment ça je suis mauvaise langue ? Et alors, j'ai pas le droit ? Encore une fois, tu es le seul à m'entendre, alors je peux dire toutes les conneries qui me passent par la tête. Soit pas jaloux pour autant, je sais que tu aimerais bien pouvoir dire ce que tu veux, toi aussi.

Oh, la garce ! Comme si on demandait à un ami comment allait sa gueule de bois. Elle est enceinte, elle boit pas d'alcool, elle a pas le droit de parler de gueule de bois ! Je te parie même qu'elle sait pas ce que c'est. Elle fait trop parfaite-surfaite ta copine, je sais pas où tu es allée la pêcher mais autant de gentillesse, ça tue la gentillesse. Elle pourrait pas être égoïste plutôt ? « Entre, je t'en prie. Comment vas-tu Harry, mon chéri ? » Et puis c'est quoi la prochaine ? Oh, je sais, j'suis méchante. Faut bien, toi t'es faux-cul.

Ah ! Nan, tu peux pas dire que tu l'es pas. Tu viens de lui dire que tu venais prendre des nouvelles de ton filleul alors que tu sais aussi bien que moi que la seule chose qui t'intéresse, c'est le blond renversant qui vient d'entrer dans la pièce avec l'autre châtain plutôt mignon. Oh, arrête de penser ça ! Je ne veux pas les détails de la façon dont tu lui arracherais bien avec les dents sa chemise. Pense un peu à mon esprit qui doit rester opérationnel pour aider d'autres personnes. Aies un peu pitié.

Voilà, t'as tout compris 'Ryry. Tu souris, tu sors des mensonges et tu leur dis que tu voulais juste les voir et que tu ignorais que Malefoy était là. Si, tu leur dit ça ! Bien sûr qu'il va comprendre qu'il y a baguette sous roche, il t'a dit lui même qu'il était là. Le but, c'est qu'il se pose des questions et s'isole avec toi dans un coin éloigné où vos cris de jouissance ne pourront atteindre les oreilles des bébés qui grandissent dans le ventre de la rouquine trop gentille pour être normale.

Oh... Il a compris. Il a le regard fixé sur toi et ignore même les question du futur papa. Eh, Harry, est-ce qu'ils sont tous aussi mignons dans ton entourage ? Je pourrais peut-être rester un peu plus longtemps si c'est le cas... Juste pour me rincer un peu l'œil. J'ai pas toujours la chance de tomber dans un milieu comportant autant de garçons si beau, moi... Tu es sûr que tu veux pas retarder le coup d'envoi avec Malefoy, juste pour me faire plaisir ? Comment ça tu en as déjà assez de moi ? Ça fait même pas deux jours et tu veux déjà te débarrasser de moi ? Oui, je sais, ça fait vieux couple là. Mais bon, c'est ce qu'on est, nous... Comment ça ton cœur est tout entier réservé à ton beau blond ? Même pas une petite place pour moi ?

Oui, bon, j'arrête et je vous mets tous les deux au pieu, avant de me barrer. Après, ce sera à toi d'assurer sans moi pour que ça soit plus que du sexe sauvage, tu pourras t'en sortir ou tu veux que je reste ? Bien sûr que c'est une proposition désintéressée, il ne s'agit nullement de profiter de ton besoin de moi pour passer plus de temps à pouvoir contempler d'aussi beaux garçons ! Et puis, dans tous les cas, je partirais avant que ta copine n'accouche. Je trouve les accouchements d'un glauque... Quoique, ce serait l'occasion de la voir perdre son masque de toute gentille. J'espère qu'elle est du genre à insulter les infirmières. Ça me ferait du bien qu'elle soit comme ça. Elle ne peut pas être réellement parfaite. Tout le monde a quelque chose de bizarre.

Comment ça pas toi ? Je t'en prie, Harry, tu as sauvé le monde et tu es amoureux d'un mec qui te déteste depuis que vous avez onze ans, sachant que tu vous en avez bientôt vingt-six ne lui as pas parlé des trois dernières années, que tu l'as frappé comme un fou juste avant et qu'auparavant, il avait disparu pour ses études pendant cinq ans. Tu crois vraiment que tu n'as rien de bizarre ?

Arrête un peu de le fixer comme ça ! Je t'avais pas parlé de discrétion, toi ? Ben, là, tu devrais mettre ça en pratique. Tu ne connais pas l'adage qui dit que quand il s'intéresse à toi, il faut faire semblant de ne pas être intéressé ? Fais donc ça, fait semblant de ne pas le voir. Tu redis bonjour, tu discutes poliment avec tous le monde, comme si tu n'étais pas là juste pour lui. Puisque j'ai déjà comparé ton Malefoy à un gardon, je vais te dire qu'il faut ferrer le poisson. Et il est inutile de me rappeler que mon humour est nul, je le sais toujours aussi bien. Que veux-tu, il faut bien altérer ma perfection.

Oui, accepte donc de prendre un verre. Tu ne tiens pas l'alcool, mais comme ça tu vas perdre quelques unes de tes inhibitions. Ça sera pratique pour après, quand tu arriveras à te retrouver seul avec blondinet. Crois-moi, moins tu auras d'inhibitions, mieux ce sera. Il a vraiment l'air d'être un connaisseur... Franchement, c'est trop injuste. Je dois supporter des journées de remplissage de rapports et je serais obligée de partir avant que ça ne devienne intéressant. C'est trop injuste.

Comment ça il faut que je fasse entendre ma voix ? Et tu oses redire quelque chose à mon humour vaseux, toi ? Tu t'es entendu des fois ? Tu es pire que moi, arrête de le nier ! J'aurais jamais cru qu'un survivant puisse avoir un sens de l'humour aussi merdique. Avoue quand même que c'était nul !

Oh... Malefoy est encore en train de te bouffer des yeux. En fait, il est plus exactement en train de te déshabiller du regard. Il aime ce qu'il voit. Je le savais, je le savais ! Je suis trop douée, je m'aime.

Comment je le savais ? Eh bien... Il te matait déjà au Ministère, si tu avais vu la façon dont il bavait sur tes fesses... Hum. Je pense sincèrement qu'il va falloir que tu arrives à évincer le petit couple parfait, là, ou j'ai bien peur qu'il se jette sur toi pour te faire sauvagement l'amour.

Oui, je sais, tu aurais rien contre, et crois moi je te comprends parfaitement, mais pense un peu à vos filleuls ! Vous seriez des parrains horribles si vous leur infligiez ça avant même qu'ils soient nés. Certes, ils n'entendraient rien mais je t'assure que vu comment tu crierais en grimpant aux rideaux, ils seraient sourds lorsque leur mère les expulserait de son corps. Bon, et puis accessoirement, il vaut mieux éviter de le faire devant les deux mariés là, oui Ginny et Théo, c'est ça, parce qu'il se trouve que l'exhibitionnisme n'est pas à la mode en ce moment.

Comment ça il s'en va ? Il s'en va ? Mais... Lève-toi sombre con ! Tu fais la bise à tes copains et tu lui coures après ! Merlin-tout-puissant, coinces-le dans un coin sombre et obliges-le à te baiser brutalement, ne le laisse pas s'enfuir ! Ben voilà, mais tu vas courir oui ou non ? Il est là, juste là ! Comment ça qu'est-ce que tu fais maintenant ? T'es con quoi ? Mais tu l'arrêtes ! Tu le rattrapes, tu l'arrêtes et tu agis. Mais qui m'a collé un mec pareil ? L'homme de ta vie s'enfuit en courant pour je ne sais quelle raison, il est chamboulé alors tu en profites !

Oui, c'est bien. Comment ça qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Mais comment tu as réussi à tuer Voldemort et à sauver le monde, toi ? Esprit d'initiative, tu connais pas ? Comment tu vas t'en sortir sans moi ? Tu dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! … Bon, ok, c'est une façon comme une autre de briser la glace. « Est-ce que tu me hais vraiment ? »... Mouais... On a dû faire mieux quand même comme début de conversation... Je suppose qu'il fallait bien poser la question un jour ou... l'autre.  
>Merde. Non, Harry, tu enlèves cette idée de ta tête ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il t'a répondu oui qu'il faut penser à te suicider ! La haine est une forme de passion, suffira de la transformer en une autre, non ? Eh, oh ! Tu te suicides pas toi ! Pense un peu à moi, je t'ai dit que ça foirerait mes stats'. Fais-moi un peu confiance, on va arranger ça. Non, je sais pas comment, mais on va le faire...<br>Euh, t'as entendu comme moi ? Vu ton air halluciné, faut croire que oui. Il a vraiment dit qu'il te haïssait pour l'attirance que tu exerçais sur lui ? Et qu'il n'arrivait vraiment pas à oublier cette attirance, qu'il ne rêvait que de te faire l'amour, de t'embrasser au détour d'un couloir et que le pire tenait certainement dans le fait que, chaque fois qu'il croisait tes yeux, il s'imaginait vieillissant à ses côtés ? Il a vraiment dit ça ? Oui, tu n'es pas le seul à halluciner.

Non, je t'interdis de me demander encore une fois ce que tu dois faire. J'en sais rien moi, c'est quoi ce retournement de situation ? Je suis pas formée pour faire face à ça. Je suis même pas formée tout court, j'improvise moi, c'est mon talent naturel qui fonctionne. Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Vous pourriez pas être un peu normal vous deux ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Mais j'en sais rien de ce que, toi, tu dois faire ! Arrête de paniquer, je panique aussi moi ! T'as qu'à te jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser !

Comment ça t'as pas le courage de le faire ? Mais comment tu as pu survivre à cette guerre ? Mais dit quelque chose, il va partir et tu vas pas rester comme un con en silence non plus ? Et voilà, il fait demi-tour. Mais dit quelque chose !

Ah oui, c'était une solution. Bon, lui balancer de but en blanc que tu es amoureux de lui était peut-être pas plein de discrétion, de tact ou de subtilité, mais au moins il a arrêté de s'éloigner. Tu l'attires, il veut passer sa vie avec toi, tu l'aimes. Maintenant que tout est dit, vous pouvez pas faire quelque chose ? Parce que, moi, je suis larguée. Faut plus me demander quoi que ce soit, je sais plus quoi dire.

… Euh, je sais pas quoi dire mais quand même. Tu pourrais faire quelque chose, ajouter quelques mots ou le faire bouger.

Ooooh... Bon, il a été plus rapide que toi. Je pense qu'une seule chose : Whouaou... Il embrasse comme un dieu. C'est peut-être pas la discussion miracle qui fera que vous vous mettiez ensemble, mais c'est un bon début. Et arrête de réfléchir ou de m'écouter, profite du baiser ! Je te rappelle que je vis que par procuration, si tu fais pas attention au plaisir qu'il te procure, comment veux-tu que je le ressente, moi ?

Eh ! C'est quoi cette habitude ? Pourquoi vous vous sentez obligés de transplaner sans prévenir, vous ? Je suis malade... Mais il embrasse vraiment bien. Tu crois qu'on peut être malade et prendre du plaisir en même temps ? Juste un petit mot pour toi, Harry, si tu restes passif je doute qu'il s'accroche à toi bien longtemps. Fais quelque chose de tes mains ! Oui, ses fesses sont une solution. En fait, je pense qu'il aurait gémi où que tu les mettes. Mais c'était un bon choix. Il a eu l'air d'apprécier, en tout cas.

Seigneur, pourquoi faut-il vraiment que je parte ? Juste au moment où ça devenait intéressant... Hum... Bon, tu m'écoutes bien, Harry, celui-là, tu le laisses pas s'enfuir à nouveau. Il a une baraque splendide, le lit sur lequel il te jette est vraiment super confortable, il embrasse comme un dieu et il a des mains délicieuses... Un dernier conseil, évite de lui faire profiter de ton humour pourri avant d'être marié avec lui, je voudrais pas que tous mes efforts n'aient servi à rien...


End file.
